the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Dave (The Stickworld)
"I have never seen anyone here before. Are you perhaps related to the one that rests here ?" Dave meets Gabriel. "I have always wondered who it belongs to. Most of the inscription has faded." Dave ponders who lies in the big gravestone. "You do?. Who?" Dave asks who the big gravestone belongs to. "Yes...?" Dave continues asking who the big gravestone belongs to. "But why the big fancy stone for someone as evil and hated as him ?" Dave asks why The First Overseer needed a big stone. "Why would a corpse need to be imprisoned ?" Dave asks why The First Overseer needed to be imprisoned. "LOL. Hi, Mike!." Dave greeting Mike. "Can I have some too...?" Dave asks if he can have some dinner. "You again!. Just here to look at the big stone again, huh ?" Dave finds Gabriel again. "You mean The First Overseer ?" Dave when he hears that Gabriel is related to The First Overseer. "Sorry, man." Dave decides to leave Gabriel alone. "!. Did he just fly...?" Dave saw Mike flying. "I heard that!. I CAN'T let you resurrect The First Overseer!." Dave attempts to stop Gabriel. "I'm such a fool. Why didn't I understand his intentions sooner ?. I'm not strong enough to stop him. But I know someone who is." Dave is incapacitated. Dave: "Mike! Where are you ?" Mary: "Hi Dave!. I'm sorry, but he's not home." Dave: "Can I wait for him here ?. It's very important." Mary: "No problem, Dave." Dave: "'' That's right!. He was going to that tower!. How could I forget ?. I hope he returns soon, or there might not be anything left for him to return to..." Dave speaks to Mary. "''Hurry up, Mike..." Dave waiting for Mike. "Mike!. Follow me, quickly!" Mike arrives. "The First Overseer... His son is trying to revive him... Right now!!!. Only you can stop him... Hurry..." Dave tells Mike what is about to happen. Dave is one of Mike's best friends as well as one of his neighbors. The Stickworld Dave first appears as one of the villagers who laughed when Mike failed to cross a cliff. He is not seen from then and onwards. He appears in the last scene at the graveyard. He is looking at one of the graves, when Gabriel spies the Big Stone of The First Overseer. Dave walks over and said that he had never seen anyone there before. He asks if Gabriel is related to the one the rested there. Gabriel says that he had just come there so he can see the big stone. Dave wonders who it belonged to. Gabriel says HE does and tells Dave that it belonged to The First Overseer. He also tells him The First Overseer's story and the fact that it was in fact a prison and not a tomb. Dave asks why a corpse has to be imprisoned. Gabriel does not respond. The scene cuts to black. The Stickworld 2 Mike jumped out of his house and landed on the ground. Dave comes out and greets him. The Stickworld 3 Dave sees Gabriel again at the graveyard. He thinks he is there to look at the big stone again. Gabriel tells Dave that he was right when he asked if he was related to The First Overseer. He tells him he is his son. Dave is shocked. Gabriel tells him that there was no need for his concern because he was just there to visit. He asks Dave for some time alone with his late father (since Gabriel was an orphan). Dave departs. The Stickworld 5 Mike leaves for The Tower of Doom. Before leaving, Dave greets him. He then realizes that he was flying. Later, Dave appears at the graveyard. Gabriel is about to resurrect The First Overseer. Dave refuses to allow for him to proceed with the evil plans and so he takes out a handgun and prepares to slaughter him. He is however incapacitated. He realizes that he made a foolish choice and decides to get Mike to deal with the situation. Upon arriving, Mike is not there, so Mary (Mike's wife) agrees to let him wait outside the house. Dave realizes that Mike had gone to visit The Tower of Doom. He hopes for him to return soon or there shall be nothing left to return to. The Stickworld 6 Dave tells Mike to follow him to the graveyard. Mike asks him what he is trying to show him. Dave tells Mike about what The First Overseer's son plans to do. Mike battles with Gabriel but is distracted by saying goodbye to his family. This allows some time for Gabriel to resurrect The First Overseer. The Stickworld 7 Dave was presumably killed when The First Overseer destroyed the village as he had fainted upon hearing of his return. Gallery Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.43.58 PM.png|All the stickman talking about the time when Mike failed to cross the cliff Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.45.03 PM.png|Dave asks if Gabriel is related to The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.45.43 PM.png|Dave asks who the big stone belongs to Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.45.51 PM.png|Dave asks who really lies there Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.46.13 PM.png|Gabriel tells him who Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.46.26 PM.png|The First Overseer's story Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.46.38 PM.png|Dave asks why a corpse would need to be imprisoned Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.49.18 PM.png|Dave asks for a share of Mary's dinner Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.50.17 PM.png|Dave finds Gabriel again Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.50.51 PM.png|Gabriel tells Dave that he is the son of The First Overseer Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.51.35 PM.png|Dave leaves the graveyard Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.52.13 PM.png|Dave sees that Mike flew Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.52.49 PM.png|Dave attempts to kill Gabriel Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.53.30 PM.png|Dave is incapacitated Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.54.10 PM.png|Dave decides to find Mike Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.54.42 PM.png|Dave tries to find Mike Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.55.05 PM.png|Dave asks if he can wait outside Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.55.45 PM.png|Dave waits for Mike Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.56.26 PM.png|Dave begs for Mike to hurry up while The Last Blood Moon rises in the background Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.57.32 PM.png|Dave tells Mike to follow him Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.58.07 PM.png|Mike asks Dave what he is trying to show him Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.58.55 PM.png|The First Overseer... Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.59.21 PM.png|His son is trying to revive him... Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 3.59.26 PM.png|Right now !!! Screenshot 2019-07-02 at 4.00.27 PM.png|Dave tells Mike that only he can stop him.